explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox Noob
'''Roblox Noob '''is one of the antagonists in ExplodingTNT videos. he always tries to take advantage of Minecraft to benefit Roblox. Appearance its apperance is always changing. in "If MINECRAFT and ROBLOX Teamed Up" he has a completely yellow body with a blue shirt with a red "R", representing Roblox's old logo and a expressionless face. in "If Roblox Took Over Minecraft" he has a smile, green pants, its shirt color is darker and the red "R" is not on its shirt anymore. in "If Minecraft Stopped Having Updates" he gets the "R" back and gains Black Gloves. Personality He is Happy, persistent and optimistic. Enjoys Roblox and it's not actually against Minecraft. Appearances If MINECRAFT and ROBLOX Teamed Up Roblox Noob was facing Steve in a battle arena while discussing which is better, between Roblox and Minecraft. Roblox Noob and Steve pull their diamond swords and get ready to fight, but they are interrupted by a girl which asks why they can't be friends, and states that if the two worked together, there would be so many possibilities. Steve then gives the Noob a deadbush and asks him to be his friend, and tells him to team up to create the greatest game of all time, and the Noob accepts it. Both team up to create BloxCraft, a Minecraft version where the damage sound is replaced by the OOF sound. during the Gameplay Trailer for BloxCraft, transmited by a Television, the Roblox Noob is seen collecting a tree, using a crafting table and accidentally dying in lava. IF MINECRAFT HAD AUTOCORRECT (Weird Comments #24) This video includes the "If MINECRAFT and ROBLOX Teamed Up' video and the Roblox Noob appears with the same plot as before. ONE HOUR of WEIRD COMMENTS (Minecraft) This video includes the "IF MINECRAFT HAD AUTOCORRECT (Weird Comments #24)" video that includes the "if MINECRAFT and ROBLOX Teamed Up" video and Roblox Noob appears again with the same plot. If Roblox Took Over Minecraft The Roblox Noob goes to Steven and tells him that he wants to become the Default Minecraft Skin. Steve laughs at him, calls him a mustard and goes away, but the Roblox Noob doesn't gives up. The Roblox Noob goes to microsoft, talks to Notch and says that he wants to buy minecraft for 500 Robux. Notch laughs at him and says that he doesn't needs Robux. a few moments later, The Roblox Noob tries to buy minecraft again, this time for 501 Robux, notch laughs but Roblox Noob convices him after showing Notch that, with 501 Robux, he can buy the deadbush shirt. Notch then gives the noob the Minecraft Ownership, dies in lava and starts a new life in Roblox. After getting Minecraft's Ownership, the Roblox Noob does several changes to the game, like making his skin the Default Minecraft Skin, changing every minecraft sound to OOF, including Purple Shep's voice, and adds Minebux to the game, a currency that is needed if you want to Open a chest, chop a tree, eat food or even quit the game. If Apple Bought Minecraft After Steven Jobs decides to buy the next big thing, he goes to the Roblox Noob, which is stairing at Roblox paintings, and tells him he wants to buy Roblox. The Roblox Noob makes a OOF sound and apologizes for farting. Then Steven Jobs just gives up. Minecraft Noob vs Fortnite Noob While Fortnite Default and Minecraft Noob are debating about who is the best, the Roblox Noob appears above glass in the air, kills the two with a bow and says he is the best. MINECRAFT vs. FORTNITE (Dances, Skins, Weapons & MORE) When Notch and the Fortnite Owner are about to fight about which game is better in a Fight Arena, The Roblox Noob appears and, due to eating too much tacos, he lands a fart with a OOF sound and kills Notch and the Fortnite creator. ExplodingTNT then assumes Roblox is the best game ever made. If Minecraft Stopped Having Updates After Minecraft launches its final update, the Roblox Noob and the Fortnite Default assume that everyone will quit Minecraft to play their games, then both start advertising their games, saying that their games still update their gamemodes. then Hypixel arrives and calls them future dead games. the Fortnite Default asks who he is, Hypixel reveals himself to be Hypixel, the creator of the Hytale game. the Roblox Noob says that Hytale isn't even out yet and that he is not scared of him. Hypixel states that when Hytale comes out, it will destroys both games. The Minecraft Noob arrives, Hypixel asks him which game he is gonna play, since Minecraft Stopped Updating, between Roblox, Fortnite and Hytale. the Noob responds with "Viva piñata trouble in paradise" and then kills Hypixel, the Roblox Noob and the Fortnite Default. ExplodingTNT's Best Video Each Year (2011 - 2019) This compilation of best ExplodingTNT videos os each year includes the video "If Apple Bought Minecraft" and the Roblox Noob appears with the same plot. Trivia *Even though the Roblox Noob din't make a appearance, its actions lead to the events of the "If Minebux Was Added to Minecraft" video. RobloxNoobimage1.png RobloxNoobimage2.png|Old Roblox Noob skin RobloxNoobimage3.png|The Noob becomes the Default Minecraft Skin RobloxNoobApple.png|Roblox Noob in "If Apple Bought Minecraft" RobloxNoobFortnite.png|Roblox Noob in Fortnite Machinimas Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Roblox Players Category:Minecraft Owners Category:Noobs Category:Outside Characters Category:Males